Betty (Glitchtale)
|-|Bete Noire= |-|True Form= Summary Bête Noire, commonly referred to as Betty, is an OC created by Camila Cuevas and the main antagonist of Glitchtale Season 2. As the SOUL of Fear, originally playing nice at first, Betty's motives are revealed in that she was made to make sure humans and monsters never live in peace. Appearance Betty appears as a pre-teen girl with brown hair that has tips of pink on the edges. She wears a torn magenta skirt and a light purple turtle neck with knee-high boots. Personality Betty originally appeared as a nice, innocent, and kind young girl who always seemed cheerful and smiling. But it turned out this was all a facade, Betty in reality is a sadistic, cruel, and violent person that loves hurting others emotionally and physically, as shown when she tricked Undyne into killing Alphys. Combat Statistics Tier: High 8-C | At least 8-B, likely 8-A Name: Betty, Bete Noire, Amber Lightvale (formerly), Agate Lightvale (Betty soul is Agate soul) Origin: Glitchtale Gender: Inapplicable, appears female Age: 13 physically and 29 mentally, 300+ chronologically (Has been dormant for this long) Classification: Magical Humanoid Construct, SOUL of FEAR, A Spell Powers and Abilities: Betty Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled with many weapons, Magic and Absorption of it, Illusion Creation, Energy Projection, Teleportation, Perception Manipulation (Caused Asriel to see her as Chara, while Sans was likely excluded), Soul Manipulation, Can take control of enemy attacks with Rhabdophobia, Body Control (able to extend HATE tentacles from her body), Life and Matter Creation (summoned a plethora of Pink Creatures from nothing and has created weaponry from their soul), Immortality (Types 1 and 2. Does not age and was unaffected by fatal wounds such as parts of her face being blasted off, even before HATE restored it), Telekinesis (Used this to pull Undyne's spear out of a wall after she killed Alphys), Soul Reading (Knew everything that Frisk, Asgore, Asriel, and Sans had done just by looking at them in the eye) and Statistics Amplification (through absorption of souls and the presence of fear). | Akumu has Shapeshifting, Transformation, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Flight, Healing and Pocket Reality Manipulation (Contains souls within a pocket reality). | All powers from Hate are Regeneration (Low-Mid; can regenerate her arm, and likely up to half of her body, as she did so when Akumu used the HATE vial), Resurrection and Mind Control (Provided that she has access to their soul, Betty can use HATE to revive a dead person under her command.), Forcefield Creation (Bete conjured a humungous dome of HATE around the part of the canyon where she was fighting Frisk) | In the latest episode both Betty and Akumu fuse to show their real form and their combine power and new ones which are Energy Manipulation and Teleportation. Attack Potency: Large Building level (Defeated Gaster and Alphys) | At least City Block level, likely Multi-City Block level (Managed to hold her own against Undyne the Undying. Stomped LV 3 Frisk, and then killed Asriel. Should at least be somewhat comparable to LV 19 Frisk who did this) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Comparable to Gaster) | At least Subsonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: City Block level | At least City Block level, likely Multi-City Block level Durability: Large Building level (Took multiple hits from Undyne the Undying, who was able to destroy Gaster's lab) | At least City Block level, likely Multi-City Block level (More durable than before) Stamina: Very high | At least Very High Range: Dozens of meters, tens of kilometers with blobs Standard Equipment: Akumu, HATE vial Intelligence: Above average (Fooled everyone into thinking she was innocent, including Frisk. Planned out an attack on Toriel's school that was ultimately successful.) She also a Skill fighter because Agate was in fact a very skilled and experienced fighter. Who’s soul is what Betty is based off. Weaknesses: Betty get cocky very easily and she underestimate her new opponents. She’s not a very good strategist and relies more on brute force. She must constantly feed on magic in order to live. Anyone with enough willpower can counteract her fear-based techniques. | If Betty abuses HATE's power, it will overtake her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Spear Of Fear.gif|Spear Of Fear Illusion Casting.gif|Illusion Casting Rhadophobia.gif|Rhadophobia Bete Noire gif.gif|Energy Manipulation Bete_Scythe_Spin.gif|Akumu (Weapon of Nightmare) *'Spear of Fear:' Betty can conjure a spear which she uses to take others souls, usually by throwing it. *'Weapon of Nightmares:' Betty can also use Akumu as a weapon. The creature can form various weapons, such as a scythe or an arm-mounted blade. Betty can also send Akumu to attack alongside herself. *'Illusion Casting:' Betty can cause others to hallucinate by making them see false visions, such as when she tricked Asriel into seeing Chara. *'Rhabdophobia:' Betty's special attack that creates a negative pink area where she takes control of all enemy magic and allows her to use it against her enemies. *'Energy Manipulation: '''When Bete and Akumu can release energy from them and form/use it for their own need. '''Key: Base | HATE Vial Absorbed' Themes: Bete Noire, Fearless Terror and Neo Fear Other Notable Victories: Error Sans (Errortale) Error Sans' Profile (Base Error Sans vs HATE Vial Absorbed Betty, Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Joanna Martin (D&D Homebrew) Joanna Martin's Profile (Speed was equal and Joanna didn't have The Radiant Nova Whip) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Glitchtale Category:Genderless Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Illusionists Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Perception Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Sword Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Mind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Fear Users Category:Undertale Characters